Momentos
by kilLh3r
Summary: Pequeñas historias que relatan pequeños sucesos que viven nuestras asesinas favoritas en pareja. si, todo muy pequeño.
1. Reflexion

El cabello de Ichinose Haru se mecía al compás del ritmo que marcaba el viento, estar sentada en el césped por las tardes se había convertido en un agradable y relajante pasatiempo, desde que se graduó de la clase negra, se había propuesto como meta tener una vida tranquila, gracias a esfuerzos y trabajos puede estar sentada en su propio jardín. Bueno, siempre y cuando sus pensamientos no invadieran e interrumpieran en su estado de ánimo, porque siempre era así a esas horas, el palpitante temor a volver a caer como presa de los otros que anteriormente tantas marcas han dejado y si, aunque se considerara una persona optimista, fiel creyente del perdón, todos tenemos nuestro momento ¿Verdad?

\- He vuelto – Llega un susurro a su oído y Haru sabe que es el fin de todos sus temores.

\- Tokaku, me alegro que hayas vuelto-

Tokaku se dirige dentro de la casa preguntando qué hay de comer con su distintiva actitud y Haru se queda un poco atrás, observando su caminar mientras sonríe porque sabe lo que viene, es la mejor de las rutinas, ya que al caer la tarde, la heredera azuma se encargaba de besar cada una de sus cicatrices y demostrar que no rompería su promesa de protegerla. Y Haru está segura de que así es, sabe que es amor y está feliz de entregarlo, también de recibirlo ¿Quién no? Se encarga de disfrutar la mejor de las caricias que solo Tokaku es capaz de darle, a su corazón. En sus brazos muere toda inseguridad que hace unas horas se abría paso en ella, ya habrán otras tardes llenas de reflexión.


	2. Miedo

Hitsugi sabía que en algún momento iba a llegar el día, lo que no esperaba era lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo toda la situación ¿Cómo no? No recordaba desde cuando empezó a llevar consigo esa maravillosa compañía, a cada lugar que iba estaba con ella, a la vez era reconfortante y hasta hermoso. Con cada paso que daba miraba hacia atrás.

\- Vamos Hitsugi….no hagas esto. – Namatame intentaba con todo su empeño convencer a la pequeña Kirigaya, sentía que mientras más pedía algo, ella se decidía a hacer todo lo contrario pero, ¿A quién quería engañar? La amaba y no iba a dejarla ir tan fácil – Digas lo que digas, yo sé que no quieres.-

Se quedaron calladas, observándose, a pesar de estar ya en la puerta Hitsugi aún no da el paso que lo definiría todo, quería lograrlo, quería demostrar que podía sobrevivir y quizás no ser vista como una niña, paso los dedos por su cabello y dio una última mirada.

\- Hatsugi espera!- Grito Chitaru – ¿No quieres un último abrazo o beso? –

La pequeña solo asintió y se devolvió sobre sus pasos, hasta estar al frente de Chitaru, mientras esta le ofrecía un osito, Hatsugi lo tomo, lo beso y luego lo abrazo aspirando su aroma.

\- Y uno para ti- Dijo mientras se paraba de puntillas y besaba tiernamente a la más grande.

Hatsugi solo iba a la tienda por helado, ya recordaba el camino, Chitaru le había advertido que si llevaba el bendito osito en uno de sus brazos este se podía ensuciar, lo que nunca imagino fue que se había acostumbrado a él más de lo que creía.


	3. Tarde

Kouko Kaminaga se encontraba corriendo desde bastante tiempo, cuando diviso un lugar seguro entre unos callejones decidió detenerse para sentarse al lado de un tacho de basura, era de noche y el cielo estaba estrellado, llevaba tiempo con el mismo panorama y con los mismos pensamientos, cada noche era inevitable que una persona ocupara su mente. Siempre intentaba mantener su cabeza fría en cualquier situación, así es como estaba acostumbrada a afrontar todo, pero esto sin duda la atrapo de sorpresa y lo supo, desde el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con Suzu, supo que su estancia ahí se volvería difícil, más aún cuando se enteró que serían compañeras de cuarto, sin embargo así se quedaría todo, ella en silencio, seria, tenía un objetivo y no iba a permitir que una "burda distracción" como decidió llamarlo, se interpusiera en su camino. Todas las noches la pelinegra decía que era lo mejor, hasta esta noche.

\- A la mierda. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a correr nuevamente, claro, ella era una chica inteligente, sabía perfectamente donde fue a dar su compañera después de la clase negra.

Después de tanto tiempo estar escapando, Kaminaga se había convertido en una experta del silencio, con eso en mente trepo hasta llegar a la ventana que conocía bien. Antes de poder sonreír en la oscuridad de la habitación, sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Rayos Shutou ¿No sabes tratar a tus visitas?- Dijo mientras sobaba la parte en la que había recibido el golpe.

Suzu estaba a punto de propinar otro golpe, cuando toda su expresión cambio a sorpresa, conocía esa voz y no, claro que no se iba a quejar – Kouko- sonrió - ¿Es que no sabes que las visitas golpean la puerta?- Decía mientras se acercaba lentamente – Has tardado-.


	4. Feliz Cumpleaños

No era novedad para Isuke que Haruki amara los pockys y este día era bastante especial ya que era su cumpleaños, nunca se imaginó sentada, gastando ya casi 4 horas de su preciado tiempo, solo pensando en que regalo podía hacer para la joven Sagae, la parte que no iba admitir, al menos en voz alta, era la parte en la que no se podía conformar solo algo trivial, ella quería hacer algo original, que no es sinónimo de costoso, pero deseaba que con tan solo mirarlo, Haruki supiera que provenía de ella, aunque esto nos devolvía al principio ¿Que mierda iba a regalar?

Después de una hora más y con los pockys en mente, al fin, Inukai Isuke tenía el regalo perfecto, solo esperaba poder hacerlo bien. Fue y volvió del supermercado en cuestión de segundos, siempre con una sonrisa de orgullo en su cara por su maravillosa idea.

Cuando Haruki llego sin aliento, gracias a un mensaje de auxilio que recibió, se encontró con un panorama totalmente distinto del que imaginaba, un camino iluminado tan solo con velas que ¿Tenían olor a frutas? Se dispuso a caminar cuando encontró un pequeño papel "Me _tienes entre la espada y la pared"_ ¿Qué rayos era eso? Haruki de pronto tuvo una idea y miro hacia el frente, había una pared, donde se ubicaba un televisor y arriba de él, estaba una espada colgada como adorno y como había pensado, otro papel se asomaba desde atrás " _El verano siempre es mágico con la persona indicada"_ Fue hacia el pasillo, al costado de la escalera había una mesita que tenía variadas fotos, justo encima de una foto de ellas dos en la playa se encontraba otro papel " _Rayos Haruki, no pensé que ibas a seguir las malditas pistas, sube ya! "_ Corrió por las escaleras hasta la habitación principal, entonces abrió la puerta de golpe, por segunda vez en su vida, se encontró con un panorama bastante inusual, con inusual se refería a ver a Isuke en la cama, tan solo cubierta con pockys y su olfato le indico que habían más velas, procesando todo eso, nerviosa, solo pudo reír.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes imbécil? – Isuke estaba avergonzada, con sus mejillas rojas trataba de taparse con las manos, estúpida Sagae ¿Quién se creía? No iba a permitir que se burlaran más de ella, con ese pensamiento, decidió levantarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo la otra joven impidió sus intenciones, posándose encima de ella y sujetando sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Ha-ru-ki.- Después de escuchar esas palabras, incitantes, directamente susurradas en su oído. Bueno, ahí Haruki decidió que tenían toda la noche para que le desearan el feliz cumpleaños.

-Despues debo contarse un secreto sobre Hanabusa- Dijo Haruki dejando un poco confundida a Isuke, pero eso lo verían después.


	5. Pastel de conejo

Después de la clase negra, Shiena había decidido emplear sus ventajas computacionales para conseguir un trabajo estable y porque no decirlo, vivir con la mujer- loca – que amaba si, Shiena estaba completamente enamorada de la psicópata amante de las tijeras que era Otoya que aunque había dejado atrás sus costumbres, a veces se le podía observar esa mirada sedienta y hacia que solo la amara más, pero eso no es algo fácil de admitir ¿Verdad? Y ella era testigo que el amor que sentían era mutuo. Iba llegando a su hogar recordando que para su aniversario le habría comprado un conejo, café con orejas caídas. Al principio se preocupó por aquel animal ya que la pelimorada con suerte podía cuidar de sí misma y los quehaceres de la casa y bueno, el animal se veía muy vulnerable.

-Otoya, llegue. – Dice abriendo la puerta de su casa y encontrándose todo en silencio. Shiena miro para todos lados e instintivamente se le agudizo el oído, se quedó un rato más en la posición que estaba para ver si escuchaba algo, hasta que una risa juguetona le llama la atención desde la cocina por lo que decidió seguirla, mientras más se acercaba escuchaba más claramente la voz de Takechi, llena de diversión.

\- jajajaja debemos terminar y limpiar todo esto pequeño conejito, antes de que Shiena-chan llegue.- La escuchaba decir.- Esto es muy divertido.-Decia Takechi moviendo sus tan amadas tijeras. Shiena ya se había asomado por el marco de la puerta de la cocina y lo que vio el dejo perpleja.

Otoya estaba arrodillada, había pasado la lengua por una de sus tijeras, saboreando algo rojo que había en ellas, solo se veía la mitad de cuerpo de su conejito, el suelo estaba lleno de eso también.

-O-o-toya.- Solo pudo decir.

-¿Mmmh?- La chica de ojos turquesa se volteo curiosa y al ver quien la había sorprendido sonrió.- Shiena, justo a tiempo.- Le dijo con una mirada amistosa.

\- ¿Q-que le hi-c-ciste?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

La castaña simplemente no lo podía creer, su mueca se había desfigurado ¿Cómo podía preguntar si tenía toda la evidencia ahí? Le iba a gritar todo eso cuando ve que el famoso conejo se movía de donde estaba, lamiendo también lo rojo que había en el piso.

-¿Ah?- Pronuncia confundida.

-Llegaste bastante rara Shiena-chan, pero no importa, mira lo que kenn-kun y yo hicimos para ti.- Otoya se levanta y pone un brazo sobre los hombros de ella, como si estuvieran observando una obra de arte, aunque lo que había ahí era un pastel, para nada lujoso, ni siquiera se veía bien, estaba un poco ladeado para el costado, con letras escritas con mermelada (jalea) "Te amamos" Shiena se sentía bastante mal por dudar de su novia que al parecer no se dio por enterada de las atrocidades que habían pensado de ella.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunta Otoya sonriente. Entonces la abrazo, haciendo que la más alta solo se sintiera aún más confundida. – Si no te gusta…- Pero la chica de lentes no la dejo terminar atrayéndola a su cuerpo para darle un tierno beso. – Nya, debería hacer más seguido estos tipos de sorpresas.- Término con un corto beso.

Demás está decir que cuando terminaron de comerse el pastel, Takechi Otoya si estaba lista para dar rienda suelta, en la habitación, todo su salvajismo.


	6. Sorpresa

Hanabusa Sumireko era una mujer educada, exageradamente, pero de temer, así lo había demostrado casi toda su vida y ahora eso estaba haciendo caminando por el centro comercial, viendo por todas las posibles partes donde mierda podía estar lo que buscaba, iba sin servidumbre ya que esta era una misión clasificada como "ultra-secreta" para ella. Su paciencia ya se estaba agotando, con eso su cortesía y lo dejaba ver con el mal trato que a veces daba sin querer a la gente trabajadora cuando no podían darle lo que quería.

-¿Dónde rayos conseguiré eso?- se llevó una mano a la cabeza para intentar distraerse y pensar con claridad, hasta que una tienda comienza a iluminarse más, como si en una llamada divina se estuviera dirigiendo a ella – Podría…- No quiso terminar y se dirigio a paso muy rápido hasta esa tienda, que sinceramente tenía sus últimas gotas de esperanza. Sumireko entro sin leer el nombre de la tienda, por lo tanto se hizo una idea de lo que podían vender, ella solo entro en un intento desesperado por encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Bienve… ¿ahm? ¿Sumireko? – Pregunto una pelirroja con un pocky en la boca.

-Sagae.- Dijo mirando todo a su alrededor y abrió los ojos cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando.

\- ¿Que te trae por aquí Sumireko? ¿Cómo has estado?- "Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda" pensó la rubia y no porque Haruki tenía intención de hablar con ella, tenía que idear un plan para llevar lo que estaba buscando pero ¿Cómo lo hacía sin que Haruki supiera?

\- Ehm…Estaba paseando por el centro comercial y entre a ver…- Decía mirándola mientras tomaba unas cosas del mostrador mirándola extrañada.- Estoy encantada de encontrarte Haruki ¿Va todo bien?- A estas alturas Sumireko ya se había dado cuenta donde estaba, no se sorprendía de que Haruki pusiera un negocio, pero poner una sex-shop debe haber sido idea de Inukai.

\- Si va todo bien, he tenido una vida bastante plena con Isuke.- Dice amablemente sacándose el pocky de la boca y rascándose la nuca.-Pero preguntemos por lo importante Sumireko… ¿De verdad crees que me creo el cuento de que entraste sin saber que era este lugar?- Esta vez Haruki la observa con maldad y diversión.

\- Es verdad que no sabía que era, me alegro que te esté yendo bien Haruki, deberíamos juntarnos un día todas para tomar el té ¿No crees?- La mujer de ojos celestes solo espero un poco más por una respuesta y siguió hablando.- Por otro lado, debo admitir que tienen aquí lo que deseo.-

-¿Qué es?-

-Eso.- Dice apuntando y mirando para otro lado con sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas.

-¿Eh?- Haruki mira hacia atrás y ve lo que tanto se avergüenzan de apuntar, aguantando un poco la risa.- Vaya…- No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida con una mano en su boca.

-N-no digas nada, solo dámelo y olvida esto.- Exclamaba mientras sacaba su billetera.

\- Esta bien, gracias por su compra.- Dijo la otra con sus ojos dorados brillando de diversión, definitivamente Isuke se iba a entretener con esto.

-Adios, por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños- Sumireko salió disparada de aquel lugar. En la salida se encontró con Suzu con unas cajas entrando.

-¿Sumireko?- Pregunto la mayor.

\- NO SOY YO, ADIOS.- dijo alejándose, ahora más rápido.

Quedaba poco para que el sol diera paso a la noche, Mahiru hace horas que no sabía dónde estaba la rubia que tanto quería, se dirigio hacia la ventana con la pregunta en mente y con os últimos rayos del sol dio paso a Shin'ya.

-Maldita Sumireko, se ganara un castigo por mantener a Mahiru así de preocupada.- Decía mientras en el reflejo de la ventana se veía su sonrisa loca que tanto la caracterizaba. Escucha la puerta abrirse y ve pasar a la dueña de sus preocupaciones rápidamente al baño del cuarto que compartían en ese departamento.

Shin'ya cierra los ojos un poco y suspira, para seguirla hacia aquel lugar, cuando llega ve la puerta cerrada y se tira en la cama, estirando lo que más podía sus piernas hacia los lados y llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza. En algún momento tenía que salir.

-¿E-estas lista Shin'ya?- Fue lo primero que se logró escuchar, la rubia debía admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa, esto se le había ocurrido totalmente de la nada, ni siquiera sabía si iba a funcionar.

-Claro.- Esta vez Shin'ya se levanta un poco porque habían logrado captar su atención, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que iba a pasar.

Sumireko abrió la puerta de golpe, con traje para su gusto muy particular, consistía en solo tapar lo necesario con patitos, lindos y pequeños patitos amarillos. La cara que Shin'ya estaba dando le dio la confianza para acercarse seductoramente a ella, casi como si de bailar se tratara, meneaba sus caderas al compás de un ritmo imaginario, mientras se acercaba más y más, logrando así ponerse a gatas en la cama y posicionarse arriba de Shin'ya mientras esta sonreía de medio lado.

Shin'ya estaba casi en éxtasis, le habían mostrado sus preciados patitos de una forma que no lo habían hecho en su vida y estaba más que encantada, de pronto se sintió muy afortunada "recuérdalo Mahiru, nadie más va a complacer estos gustos así con nosotras" pensó. Despues de quedarse mirándola embobada un poco más, decidio que ya era hora de pasar a la acción.-Me encantas Sumireko, pero tendras un castigo por preocupar tanto a Mahiru.- Dijo con voz ronca de deseo y sin que se dé cuenta Shin'ya impulsivamente logra ponerse encima de Sumikero para comenzar lo que duraría… bueno, Shin'ya es muy enérgica, seguramente duraría bastantes horas.

Al otro día, el sol interrumpe el sueño de Sumireko que despierta siendo abrazada por la cintura por una tierna peliplateada que despierta apenas unos segundos después de ella, sonrojada por sus recuerdos y se apega más a ella. La rubia se voltea quedando cara a cara.- Buen día Mahiru.- dijo sonriéndole y besándola mientras era correspondida como un "buen día" también.

La de ojos color amatista y tiernos a esa hora del día, se le queda viendo fijamente, moviendo sus pupilas observándole todo lo que podía y tomando valor.- Te amo.- Dijo bajito, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada a esa distancia.- Te amamos.- Repitió, ahora ocultando su cara entre el cuello y el pecho de Sumireko. Para la joven heredera esto fue música para sus oídos, le encantaban esas dos partes, la noche y el día, le encantaba que por la noche ella iba a ser totalmente interceptada por los fuertes brazos de Shin'ya y su sonrisa superior y le encantaba que por el día tenía que ser ella la que cuidara de Mahiru, sabía que con ella tenía que ser más cuidadosa y con todas las intenciones y la paciencia, se aventuró para revivir lo de la noche anterior.

Lo que nadie sabía pero ella sí, es que a pesar de tener que ser ella la que empezara todo, Mahiru era igual de enérgica o más que la mismísima Shin'ya cuando se lo proponía.


	7. Reunion

**Ahora si les traigo el capitulo, porque Nio y una reunion no podian faltar.**

Hashiri Nio no paraba de jugar con un pan de melón en su mano, exacto, solo estaba jugando, eso era una grave señal de su aburrimiento. De pronto dos mensajes llegaron a su tableta, el primero la emociono, sabía que la mayor en cualquier momento se daría cuenta de su falta de ánimo. Con eso en mente creo un chat compartido con el objetivo de reunir a las chicas de la clase negra.

 _Nio: ¿Cómo están?_

 _Visto por: tokaku, isuke, suzu…_

"Se están haciendo de rogar eh" Fue lo único que pensó hasta que vio que decía "Isuke escribiendo" y luego desaparecía.- La "#$%# que las pario.- Dijo para escribir nuevamente. Deberían agradecerle, estaba poniendo todo de su parte para ser lo más amable que podía.

 _Nio: ¿Les gustaría hacer una reunión de la clase negra?_

 _Haru: Seria una magnífica idea Nio-chan (:_

 _Tokaku: No._

 _Suzu: A mí también me parece una buena idea._

 _Isuke: Isuke lo encuentra estúpido._

 _Haruki: No se preocupen, ahí estaremos._

 _Isuke: ¿Quién te crees para contradecir a Isuke?_

 _Haruki se ha desconectado._

 _Nio: Tendrá que correr por su vida…bueno ¿Qué dicen las demás?_

 _Sumireko: ¿Así como en una fiesta del té?_

 _Otoya: ¿Cuál es tu obsesion con el té rubiesita? *emoticón de tijera*_

 _Mahiru: M-me pa-r-rece d-divertido n/n_

 _Kouko: Es un chat Mahiru, no hay porque hablar así._

 _Sumireko: Tu, baja esas tijeras y no soy tu rubiesita…_

 _Nio: Ella tiene el pelo naranja (rara ._.) técnicamente la rubia soy yo_

 _Sumireko: y tú, deja en paz a Mahiru, ella quiere escribir captando su personalidad._

 _Kouko escribiendo…._

 _Nio: Esta bien, está bien, luego podrán pelear ¿Se apuntan?_

 _Kouko está escribiendo..._

 _Tokaku: NO._

 _Otoya: Con Shiena-chan estaremos ahí *emoticón de tijera*_

 _Nio: Tokaku, todas sabemos que iras si Haru va._

 _Kouko esta escribiendo…._

 _Nio: Que es lo que tanto escribes?_

 _Suzu: Lo mismo, solo que se tarda un siglo, no sabe usar estas cosas porque dice que son del demonio._

 _Nio: ok…está bien, nos vemos mañana a las 6:00 pm en el salón._

 _Kouko: :(_

 _Nio se ha desconectado._

-Ufff.- Solto un quejido, eso había sido un poco estresante. Igualmente estaba emocionada, no había seguido la vida de sus compañeras luego de haber terminado todo el asunto de asesinar a Haru.

Era la hora exacta en la que las había citado y las primeras en aparecer fueron Tokaku y Haru seguida por las demás. Nio se había encargado de adornar un poco el salón para que pareciera una pequeña reunión, junto las mesas con bocadillos y gaseosas, puso unos adornos reciclados y chuecos debido a que su altura no le permitió hacerlo mejor. Después de que la saludaran, algunas más amigables que otras, las vio interactuar, entonces Hashiri Nio se dio cuenta de que estaban en pareja, peor aún, estaba cada una de novia con su compañera de cuarto "enfermo" pensó, luego sonrió, porque era bastante predecible.

\- Así que se terminaron amando las unas a las otras.- Dijo con una cara inocente. Todas se miraron y era verdad.

-Yo estoy muy feliz.- Dijo Haru quebrando el silencio.

\- ¿De verdad?- Dijo Isuke con tono de burla mientras veía a Tokaku mientras esta estaba callada en una silla.

\- A ti hay que soportarte.- Ataco Tokaku desde la misma silla.

\- Estar con Isuke es un placer.- Dijo la misma, comenzando una guerra de miradas.

-Puede ser que estemos todas felices.- Dijo una tímida Hitsugi mientras tomaba la mano de Namatame y recibía una sonrisa de estar de acuerdo de parte de Mahiru.

-Tengo actividades preparadas.- Menciono Nio, eso también era verdad, quería pasar una tarde de diversión.

Todas miraron extraño cuando lo primero que hizo la pequeña rubia fue sacar una piñata y con sonrisa gatuna indicarles que se turnarían para golpearla con un palo, todas la intentaron, hasta que una salvaje Takechi apareció con sus tijeras cortando la piñata y transformándola en pequeños trozos de papel haciendo que todas quisieras recoger lo que caía de esta. Haruki les enseño a todas como jugar el pocky-game, haciendo que de eso saliera una competencia para ver cual de todas las parejas lo podía hacer mas rápido, causando mucho daño colateral por la brusquedad que eso llevaba, ella e Isuke estaban muy acostumbradas por lo que se llevaron el primer lugar. Luego todas se sentaron para hablar de las cosas que habían hecho, cosas triviales, sus logros, algunos sueños que para algunas se habían cumplido y para otras se estaban por cumplir, se llevaron así hasta la noche.

-Entonces Sumireko entro buscando un traje muy especial.- Contaba Haruki entre risas mientras recibia miradas de odio por parte de Sumireko, en el fondo sabía que esa historia no se iba a quedar como ella quería, en secreto.

\- Yo la vi.- Dijo suzu con mirada cómplice.

\- ¡Oh! Yo sí que la vi…- Dejo salir Shin'ya con su típica sonrisa.

\- Isuke sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría a buscar eso.- Dijo la pelirosa con burla.- Pero debo admitir que me gusta tu empeño.- Agrego con mirada coqueta. Ahora si Sumireko estaba avergonzada.

Siguieron riendo y haciendo bromas entre ellas, Chitaru se había enterado sobre el conejo que le regalo Otoya a Shiena, entonces quizás no tan inocentemente y preocupada pregunto sutilmente como estaba, ya que nadie entendió su doble sentido, Tokaku agrego sin pelos en la lengua que se referia a si seguía vivo o si ya estaba repartido y cortados por partes en la casa, todas rieron por las palabras de Tokaku pero también esperaron la respuesta de Shiena para confirmar la salud del pequeño conejito, Otoya abrazo a la castaña haciéndose la ofendida, entonces rieron más.

-Fue una buena tarde.- Dijo Nio mientras ordenaba el desastre que había quedado.

\- Me alegro que te hayas divertido.- Escucho detrás de ella, cuando se volteo vio los ojos rosados de la mujer mayor que tanto le gustaban.

\- Fue gracias a ti.-

-Seria educado agradecérmelo.- Dijo acercándose por detrás de la más pequeña.

\- Eso acabo de hacer.- Dijo en un suspiro Nio al sentir que era abrazada por la espalda.- pero si se te ocurre otra manera…- Ahora su tono era más coqueto y se giró para quedar de frente a la mujer.

\- Claro que se me ocurren.- Entonces la castaña corto la pequeña distancia que tenían para besar a su pequeña Nio y levantándola para que enredara sus piernas en su cintura.

Nio estaba completamente feliz, recordó el segundo mensaje que había recibido, era de parte de Yuri diciendo que tenían pendiente una reunión, no solo sus compañeras habían quedado con sus amadas, ella también, solo que nadie sabía que cada vez que Yuri Meichi la llamaba para una "reunión" a su oficina, hacían más que solo reunirse para hablar.

 **Espero les haya gustado! bueno, no dejare esto como terminado por si se me ocurren nuevos momentos, Gracias por leer!**


End file.
